Gotei 13 (Mir Atonelico)
If you wish to fill a position, please see User:Mir_Artonelico | image = | name =Gotei 13 | kanji = 護廷十三隊 | english = 13 Court Guard Squads | romaji = Goteijūsantai | founder(s) =Yamamoto | headquarters =Seireitei, Soul Society | leader(s) = Captain-Commander Crystal Yuki | senior member(s) = Captains of the Gotei 13 | other members = *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division *6th Division *7th Division *8th Division *9th Division *10th Division *11th Division *12th Division *13th Division | affiliation =Soul Society | purpose =Primary Defense/Offense Force of Soul Society | tblColour = #000000 | textColour = #FFFFFF }} :"Justice will be served for those who had done evil."-Crystal Yuki The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai; 13 Division Imperial Guards, or 13 Court Guard Squads in the English dub) is the organization which most Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society.It is divided into 13 divisions, and each of them serves a different purpose, also, each of them has their own captain and lieutenant. This is a fanon gotei 13. If you wish to fill a position, please see http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mir_Artonelico thankyou. Mission The Gotei 13 serves as a military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society. *The deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the world of the living. *The guiding of souls to the Soul Society. RULES *All members of Gotei 13 must ask the permission from the Captain Commande before going to the real world *All decisions on changing sommething that could affect soul society or gotei 13 must seek permission from the captain commander *All lieutenants will take charge if the captain is not present. *Captains are only allowed to punish their subordinates in their division. And, they can only give orders to their division, unless the captain has allowed another captain to take charge of their division *No one must have 2 divisions. *No one must have 2 lieutenants *No one must have 2 captains, or any other seated officers, there cannot be 2 people in the same position *All members must obey the Captain Commander *Do not use CANON people (such as rukia kuchiki, etc.) for this gotei 13. This is strictly a fan-made gotei 13. Only oc's are allowed *Do not use pictures of other people. (like for example, a shinigami oc) cause they already made it. *You cannot KILL another captain, or lieutenant or any seated and unseated officers *All members must be mentally stable 'Structure' Divisions are identified by the flower design that acts as their own symbol that represents the division's primary role. When a power limit is placed on a captain or lieutenant, their symbol appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted. Each symbol also has a specific meaning. *'First Division:' Chrysanthemum (Truth & Innocence) *'Second Division:' Pasque flower (Seek Nothing) *'Third Division:' Marigold (Despair) *'Fourth Division:' Bellflower (Those Who Grieve Are Loved) *'Fifth Division:' Lily of the Valley (Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness) *'Sixth Division:' Camellia (Noble Reason) *'Seventh Division:' Iris (Courage) *'Eighth Division:' Strelitzia (Everything is Obtained) *'Ninth Division:' White Poppy (Oblivion) *'Tenth Division:' Daffodil (Mystery, Egoism) *'Eleventh Division:' Yarrow (Fight) *'Twelfth Division:' Thistle (Vengeance, Strictness, Independence) *'Thirteenth Division:' Snowdrop (Hope) *The is the supreme leader of the Gotei 13. The position requires the Captain-Commander to oversee the overall operations of the Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps when the well being of Seireitei and Soul Society is at stake. The only power the Captain-Commander is answerable to is the Central 46 Chambers. The current holder of this title is Captain Crystal Yuki Captain A Captain (隊長, Taichō; lit. Unit Commander) is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Commander-General). A single Gotei 13 "unit" (隊) is estimated at about 200-500 troops. Captains are generally the most respected shinigami within the Soul Society, with the Kidō Corps, and Onmitsukidō leaders possibly being on equal status. With one exception, all captains are able to utilize the final stage of their zanpakutō, and are more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing bankai gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of shinigami who are unable to perform it. They have also extensively-trained, if not mastered, their bankai, allowing them to actually use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are also skilled in the use of Flash Steps, Kidō, and generally have extensive knowledge of shinigami history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a huge power-gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. It is not commonly stated but in truth the power of Soul Society lies in the Captains of the Gotei 13, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength Soul Society is safe and near unbeatable, if they are broken their strength dwindles making them highly vulnerable. To be a Captain, your character must meet the following requirements *Achieved, and possibly mastered, bankai. Mostly, your character mostly has to master bankai. *Passed one of the three different methods of attaining the rank officially. **Passed the Captain Proficiency Test, which includes having reached Bankai as a requirement for passing. The passing of the test must be witnessed by three other Captain, one of which being the Commander-General **Have personal recommendations from six existing Captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven. People who became captain this way must be kind, caring and charismatic. Because they would probably be the consultant of the division. Occasionally, people who have achieved captain rank of this would be liked by all their subordinates. **Defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. Kenpachi Zaraki is the only known current captain to have achieved his rank using this method. But, i do not like this method. This method is almost impossible and barbaric. Even if you defeated a captain, don't get your hopes up. You might not be captain. This method has a low chance of having you become captain Lieutenants As with all military organizations, there must be someone who serves as the second-in-command in any case of emergency. They hold the title of Lieutenant (副隊長, fukutaichō; Vice-unit Commander, often translated as Vice-Captain) is the 2nd seated officer in a division. Lieutenants function as executive officers for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. They (along with their captains) are not assigned to one specific squad. They generally only know the shikai of their Zanpakutō, but are still the second strongest in their division. In the case of a division captain's death, departure, or other circumstances making him unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute captain" until another can be assigned. They generally only know their Shikai, but in some cases may know Bankai, but rarely have mastered it. Seated Officers Seated officers are the remainder of the officers in the Gotei 13 that hold ranks at or below 3rd Seat. Captains and lieutenants have the ranks of 1st and 2nd Seats, respectfully. Next to that, there are 18 more seats (3rd-to-20th). These ranks are somewhat analogous to junior officers or non-commissioned officers in modern military. There seems to be a distinction between senior and junior seated officers, just like in real-life armies. In the Gotei 13, only one person can hold a senior officer rank (such as 3rd or 5th seat), but there are several holders of junior officer ranks (e.g. 20th seat). This may vary from division to division however, as there are two 3rd Seats in the 13th Division. Seated officers often lead subunits within each division (for example, Hanatarō Yamada is leader of 4th Division's 14th Advanced Relief Team). Seated officers sometimes have shikai, but rarely do they have Bankai. However, a Seated Officer with Bankai is not unheard of. Known Officers |Unknown |Unknown |- |'Thirteenth Division' |Vacant | |'Vacant ' |Vacant |} Division Specialty It has been shown that the 13 divisions may each specialize in a certain area, but only a few division and their respective specialties have been made known. Uniforms Most Gotei 13 personnel wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called - a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. The black kosode also has its owner's division insignia emblazoned on the inside, though it does not appear to have any significant reasoning other than minor security authorization. Lieutenants sometimes also wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm. They are required to do this when they are summoned to a meeting but apart from this it seems that it is rarely compulsory; at the time the series takes place, the use of the armbands was noted to have fallen out of fashion.Captains wear a white haori over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back, inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus). Some captains have long sleeves, while the others do not. It also seems that the color of the underside is division--or at least captain-specific--as every captain has a different color of it. Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Captain Category:User:Mir Artonelico Category:Vacant position Category:Gotei 13 (Mir_Artonelico) Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character